


Lycan Magazine

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Model Stiles, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that Derek noticed about magazine cover was that the girl was attractive. She was pale and she had beauty marks dotted across her skin like constellations across the night’s sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycan Magazine

**Chapter One**

It was weird to think Stiles was finally going to be interviewed by Lycan Magazine. She wasn’t a huge fan of the magazine, but she had come across an article one day that inspired her greatly.  
“So Miss Stilinski. How was it like growing up as a part of the supernatural world?” The interviewer asked her, it was such a typical question that Stiles was almost tempted not to answer the question.

“I don’t know. I think growing up is mostly the same for everyone. We all go through our own personal problems.” Stiles answered, trying to appear sincere. The good thing about being a model was it was somewhat like acting.

“So you didn’t experience any difficulties trying to fit in? I hear that many regular people often have difficulties comprehending the existence of other species..” The interview continued. The fact that the interviewer kept on mentioning the fact that she was human, bothered Stiles.

“If you’re looking to interview someone that follows the problematic sidekick trope, I’m afraid you’re looking in the wrong place.” Stiles frowned, “I didn’t struggle to fit into the supernatural world because I was too busy trying to figure out how to help my best friend adjust to the change.”

“I’m sorry if my question insulted you.” The interviewer apologised flatly, “So what made you decide to be a model?”

“I didn’t want to be a model originally.” Stiles answered honestly, “But I got scouted one day and I didn’t think there was any harm in doing it.”

“So have you read Lycan Magazine before?” The interviewer queried.

“Yes, I have. But I have to say that I was quite disappointed that you referred to Derek Hale as the next Vselav.” Stiles stated, “Vselav was an amazing individual. But I have to say that after watching and reading Derek Hale’s speeches, he’s unique in his own way.”

“You seem to know a lot about lycanthrope history.” The interviewer noted.

“Of course. The Stilinski family has been a part of the lycanthrope for many generations, it would be quite disheartening if I didn’t know the history.” Stiles smiled, before noticing that her manager was doing the ‘end it motion’. It appeared that Stiles had ruined the interview, “I’m sorry I forgot that models were supposed to be dumb and not have opinions.”

“It’s okay, Miss Stilinski.” The interviewer laughed, “I guess this is a good place to end the interview.”

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled sadly.

“No. Thank you Miss Stilinski.” The interviewer smiled.

-Break-

He didn’t understand the point of buying a house for himself, his uncle and sister ended up moving in with him.  
“You should look at this.” Peter announced being as stealthy as ever, “That human model did an interview with Lycan Magazine.”

“I don’t care Peter.” Derek frowned, trying to get through another page of the book he was reading. He hardly had any time to himself lately.

“Oh.” Peter noted, “She’s talking about you.”

“What? Let me see that.” Derek questioned, indicating for Peter to pass over the magazine over to him.

“I expect that back nephew. That Stilinski girl is quite the looker.” Peter grinned, handing over the magazine to his nephew.

The first thing that Derek noticed about magazine cover was that the girl was attractive. She was pale and she had beauty marks dotted across her skin like constellations across the night’s sky. Derek was surprised that his own thoughts lead to the idea of connecting the dots with his tongue. And reading her article added more to his intrigue, it was surprising that a human would be so knowledgeable about lycanthropy. He felt like he wanted to know more about her and the fact the interview ended quite abruptly disappointed him. But her last statement did make him smile.  
“I’ve seen that look pass your eyes far too many times and all I know is that it’s not a good sign.” Peter frowned, not quite liking the fact that his nephew seemed to be attracted to this human too.

“Peter. Shut up.” Derek hissed through his teeth, the younger male frowned before passing the magazine back to his uncle. He knew that he’d probably end up buying a copy of his own.

Derek spent the majority of his day writing his book. Once he got tired of writing, he decided to find out more about Stiles Stilinski. Not much was known about the girl and not many websites online mentioned anything other than the fact that she was a part of the Stilinski family and where she studied. After a few minutes of reading, his phone started to ring. Derek glared at the device and debated on whether he was going to pick up or not.  
“Yo Hale.” Isaac said on the other side of the line.

“You better have a good reason for calling me at 3am Isaac.” Derek sighed, rubbing the palm of his hand on his face.

“What? It’s not like you were asleep.” Isaac snorted, “And I thought you’d like to know that you’re going to have to make another public appearance.”

“You know I don’t like doing that.” Derek groaned, he was certain that he was going to end up killing Isaac at one point. The male had already been made do an interview earlier that year and he didn’t want to do any more.

“Your uncle mentioned something about you drooling over a certain lady called Stiles Stilinski.” Isaac stated, “This is your chance to meet her.”

“I wasn’t drooling over her.” Derek argued, “What’s this interview about?”

“Er. It’s not really an interview.” Isaac hesitated, “You’re going to attend Stiles’s birthday today.”

“And how am I going to attend her birthday party?” Derek frowned, it didn’t make much sense at all.

“Well. She said I could bring a guest.” Isaac explained, “And it’s a small get together.”

“Okay.” Derek responded, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do at the party. He didn’t even know the girl and now he was probably expected to get her a gift.

“Stop overthinking. I can feel the strain on your brain from here.” Isaac teased.

“What am I even supposed to get her?” Derek queried.

“You’ll figure it our Hale.”

-Break-

Stiles was definite that her friends were going to throw her a birthday party and the young woman wasn’t looking forward to it. She wasn’t sure if it was going to be similar to her last party, which was probably the worst thing that she ever attended.  
“So listen to me Stiles.” Lydia started, “Dress sexy.”

“Why sexy? It’s a small get together, right?” Stiles frowned, her friend was acting awfully odd.

“It is. But Isaac told me that he’s bringing his friend to meet you.” Lydia smiled, her honey eyes sparkled with mischief.

“You’re trying to set me up.” Stiles said flatly, folding her arms over her chest, “I’m wearing whatever I want to wear. It’s my birthday.”

“Why don’t we make a deal?” Lydia suggested, “You wear something sexy to greet everyone in and then when you go off to your room for the rest of the night you can wear whatever you want.”

“I guess I can do that.” Stiles sighed, she didn’t see any reason to argue with Lydia because she knew that her friend would find a way to force her into doing what she wanted.

“Great! Because this is what you’ll be wearing.” Lydia smiled in triumph. The outfit appeared to look like a dress, well until Stiles moved it. The top half was a deep v-neck crop top and the bottom half was a mid-thigh skirt that had a slit on the side the reached the top of her leg. She was dreading to have to actually wear the outfit because it was something that she would probably have to wear in a shoot.

“Couldn’t you have picked something more classy? Maybe with a little less skin showing?” Stiles frowned, staring at her friend who seemed to be on the verge of laughing.

“Nope. This is what I picked out and I expect you to put it on now.” Lydia grinned, “Then I’ll move onto putting on your make-up.”

The young woman glared at her friend as she slipped off the clothes that she was currently wearing. As soon as the clothing was off, she slid on the outfit with contempt. The outfit didn’t actually look as bad as she thought it would, but she still didn’t like it.  
“Okay. You can do my make-up.” Stiles announced. Lydia went for a pretty dramatic eye look, with a deep red lipstick. Stiles didn’t really enjoy wearing make-up out of work.

“Looking good Stilinski.” Lydia complimented, making Stiles laugh at her friend’s comment.

When the doorbell ringed, Stiles looked at her friend with a questioning look. The whole party was supposed to be a surprise, but the young woman always seemed to find out about it beforehand. It was no surprise that Lydia gave up on surprising her.  
“The guests are already here?” Stiles queried, sliding on a pair of black heels.

“I did tell them to come early.” Lydia laughed, “I want everyone to see you before you hide in your room for the rest of the night.”

“You know I hate you.” Stiles said offhandedly, she didn’t mean it and she sure as hell hoped that Lydia knew that.

“I love you too hun.” Lydia giggled, pushing Stiles towards the front door.

-Break-

Derek had shopped last minute. He knew nothing about the girl and got her a necklace that he wasn’t too sure about.  
“I told Lydia that you’d be coming. She’s going to dress Stiles up all nice.” Isaac announced, trying to break the silence.

“Isaac. Shut up.” Derek growled, he hated his friend for dragging him into this. He’d only learnt about the girl’s existence the day before.

“Damn. Calm your down.” Isaac laughed, “I was just giving you a heads up.”

Stiles’s house? Was a nice. It was a bit large for a single person, but Derek wasn’t complaining. The girl obviously made a lot of money with her modelling.  
“Hey Lyds, this is my friend Derek.” Isaac smiled, the girl he was talking to didn’t seem too happy with his friend and Derek couldn’t help but grin at that.

“Isaac. Don’t shorten my name.” Lydia frowned, “You should follow me. I don’t want the birthday girl disappearing before she meets you.”

It didn’t take long to find Stiles, her photos in the magazine didn’t do her any justice. The girl’s legs were long and her smile was the type of smile that would brighten up anyone’s day.  
“Stiles. This is Derek, Isaac’s friend.” Lydia grinned. Stiles’s eyes widened significantly as she took in the other male’s appearance.

“Hi. I’m Stiles Stilinski, I’m a fan of your work.” Stiles started, sheepishly looking down at her feet. Derek couldn’t help but smile at her shyness.

“Derek Hale.” Derek responded, taking her hand in his own, “I read your article.”

“Oh God. I’m so embarrassed.” Stiles smiled nervously, “I shouldn’t have really made any assumptions about you.”

“I’m surprised that you even made the assumption. Not many people make that link.” Derek noted, “But you were right about it.”

“Stiles. Stop flirting with the guests.” Lydia teased, making Isaac laugh.

“Yeah Derek, stop taking up all of her attention.” Isaac added, making Derek roll his eyes. He was quite happy about how his discussion with Stiles was going.

“So Derek, how about a dance?” Stiles questioned, glaring at her friends.

“I don’t dance.” Derek snorted, he wasn’t opposed to seeing Stiles dance.

“Derek. If you can fight, you can dance. You have no excuse.” Stiles smiled, taking his hand while leading him to the middle of her living room.

“What makes you think that fighters can dance?” Derek questioned curiously.

“Bruce lee. He was a champion cha-cha dancer in Hong Kong.” Stiles stated rather proudly, “And I found it easier to learn how to fight because I was a dancer.”

“You were a dancer?” Derek queried, he was going to get as many answers as he could from Stiles. Even if he had to dance, which was what he was currently doing.

“Yeah. My parents thought it would be a good idea if I did some extracurricular activities.” Stiles smiled, “It was pretty stressful concentrating on school and all the extracurricular stuff. It was surprising that I was able to maintain a 4.0 GPA.”

“Name a few of your favourite things and tell me why.” Derek grinned, it was a lot easier than he expected to get information from her.

“Well… This may sound strange. But when I was younger, my father and I used to dance to Louis Armstrong’s Moon River. He used to let me stand on his shoes while we danced around the room and it’s probably one of my favourite childhood memories.” Stiles confessed, “My favourite colour’s red, it used to be blue. You know. I hardly know anything about you, so I think it’s your turn to tell me everything.”

“I had a very different childhood to you. As you probably know. Did a lot of conferences and I’m still a Lycan activist.” Derek started, “My parents died when I was younger, my sister and I were taken care of by my uncle. There’s not much else to say.”

“What about your favourite colour? What did you aspire to be when you were younger? Why did you decide to start writing?” Stiles questioned.

“Black. I was actually studying to be a lawyer. I started writing during my first year at university, it was an easy way to get my message across.” Derek answered, “So what about you? What did you aspire to be? I’m sure you didn’t always want to be a model.”

“I aspired to be a veterinarian. I got my degree and everything. But I ended up having to quit after I put a dog down. I can’t be responsible for an animal/s death.” Stiles admitted, “I became a model because I was scouted and I didn’t know what else I could have done.”

“So you’re more of a pacifist?” Derek grinned, Stiles seemed to be a lot more interesting than he expected. The girl was not only a model, but a doctor.

“No. Because that would suggest that I was against any kind of violence.” Stiles laughed, “I believe that violence is necessary sometimes.”

“Stiles. It’s about time you went to your room.” Lydia cut in, placing a hand on Stiles’s arm.

“Oh, right.” Stiles groaned, she had to get this outfit off. It was rubbing on her in all the wrong placed, “Derek. I’ll be right back.”

“Why doesn’t Derek join you? It shouldn’t take too long to do what you’re going to do, right?” Lydia grinned, her friend wasn’t letting up at all on trying to set her up.

“Sure, why not.” Stiles snorted, “Just follow me.”

-Break-

Stiles didn’t plan for the night to turn out the way it, but to be fair, she wasn’t expecting to meet Derek Hale. She almost let out an awkward giggle as the male followed her to her room.  
“Where are we going?” Derek asked her.

“My room.” Stiles answered, opening the door to her bedroom. When she turned around to look at Derek the other male’s eyebrows reached his hairline and she wasn’t surprised at all that he was holding such an expression. When he entered the room, Stiles locked the door, turned around and threw all her clothes off. It was amusing to see Derek’s mouth open and close as if he was trying to say something, but couldn’t quite bring the words to his mouth. The young woman held in her laugh as she put on a pair of loose pants and a long sleeved white crop top.

“What are you doing?” Derek frowned, he wasn’t expecting her to strip right in front of him.

“Getting comfortable.” Stiles grinned, “I’m sorry. I’m so used to taking my clothes off in front of people that I didn’t take your feelings into consideration.”

“It’s fine.” Derek sighed, he should have expected something like that to happen. Stiles was pretty unpredictable. But the male was sure that he wasn’t going to get the image of her in a set of matching lingerie out of his head anytime soon.

“Good.” Stiles smiled, stepping on her tiptoes before pressing a her lips against his own. She wasn’t the type of person that initiated things and it wasn’t exactly easy to kiss the male, she found herself awkwardly trying to hold the position.

Derek finally steadied her and deepened the kiss. Everything was moving far too fast, all that the clothing that she had put on were quickly falling off, his own following.  
“Are you sure about this?” Derek asked softly, steadying her. They were about to do something they couldn’t return from.

“Definitely.” Stiles whispered, gasping slightly at the sensation. She could feel her lower abdomen throb as it tried to get used to the intrusion. From then on it started to feel like she was on another plane of existence, an ethereal place. It felt almost like getting high, the feeling of lightheadedness and pleasure overwhelmed her. Derek was a good lover, he switched up the pace and made sure that it was enjoyable for the both of them. By the end of it her legs convulsed rapidly until she was able to release a pleasurable gasp at the sensation of release and it was surprisingly enjoyable when she felt him pulse inside of her.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked breathlessly, staring at her in amazement. Now he finally understood why people boasted about having sex with a dancer.

“I’m perfect.” Stiles breathed out, “I expect you to take me out to eat sometime Hale because I’m not going to be a late night booty call.”

“Of course.” Derek agreed. The male had developed a soft spot for the girl, he didn’t usually act the way he did. He had done so many things that he would probably never do for anyone else. Derek was definite that there was a future with her. This was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**Fin**


End file.
